


When I first met you

by Brubbs1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Human Catra (She-Ra), Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Softball, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1
Summary: Catra and Adora meet in a math class- Basically, Adora's a sap who only knows how to communicate through poems and Catra doesn't know what she's getting into( Catradora high school AU)
Relationships: (past)Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), one sided Adora/Huntara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!

When Catra first walked into the classroom of her second-period class, she saw what had to be the worst sight of her life.

There, sitting on her desk ( in the back row of course) was an annoying blonde girl flexing her muscles to the girls in her class. In mock disgust, Catra made her way to what was supposed to be her assigned seat and tapped her on the ridiculously toned shoulder.

“ Um, you’re in my seat and class is about to start.” The girl turned around and immediately started apologizing. “ OH, I’m sorry! I guess time flew by.” The blonde grabbed her bag and hopped off the desk, turning so she could talk to Catra. “Hey, I’ve never seen you around before. I’m Adora Grayskull. What’s your name?” Catra had no idea why she was making small talk like this. She was a nobody with like two friends. “I’m Catra Weaver.”

Adora smiled and waved to the girls basically drooling over her. “Okay, Catra I’ll see you around sometime.” And with that, she left the classroom.

* * *

  
After Adora left, Catra’s head was filled with her. Not in a weird way of course. Just the way she said her name and how nice she was, ugh. Catra had just met this girl and she already was disrupting her life. Living as Catra Weaver was nice and simple, no blonde jocks with rippling muscles and a shiny smile in sight, until now.

If her grades started to slip because of this crush- no it was not a crush, she was a distraction. Distractions caused more attention put on her from Shadow Weaver and that was a problem. Yes, Catra is grateful for her in her life because she adopted her as a baby when nobody else wanted her, but damn was she a bitch. Always nagging about grades and extracurriculars and unnecessary things to worry about. Sometimes she just wanted to live her life without the hag breathing down her neck.

Okay what class was she in, oh right Algebra ll. Catra just had to get this class over with and then she could go to lunch. Missing breakfast always made her super cranky. She had to go to school super early due to Shadow Weaver making her come to tutoring for English. She had a 93 in that class because stupid Dr. Castaspella decided to give her a 90 on her project. It’s not her fault she doesn’t understand that sappy metaphorical crap.

During lunchtime, she could see her friends Entrapta and Scorpia. She would never admit it, but they were her best friends in the world. She and Scorpia had met when they were in the first grade, and she and Entrapta met in the sixth grade. She loved how they were all outcasts at some point when they met.

The ruthless kids in school would bully Entrapta for being autistic, bully Scorpia for her prosthetic arms, And “Why did Catra get bullied?” you may ask, she had two different colored eyes. One blue and one light brown. And she was visibly gay from a young age, the whole nine yards kind of gay. She was obsessed with the wind fairy from Tinkerbell and She-go from Kim Possible, and some may say she stole her personality from them.  
But that’s beside the point. Catra is a junior now, and her friend group is stronger than ever, the Super Pal Trio, as Scorpia calls it. Hopefully, these last ten minutes of this class will go by quicker because her stomach will embarrass her with its cries for food.

* * *

  
After the class was finally let out for the day, Catra used her passing period to go to the restroom to wash her hands before she got in line to eat her lunch. As she made her way to the bathroom door, she heard giggling from the outside. Hesitantly, she opened the door to find way too many girls in the bathroom, formed in a circle. They were not washing their hands, so she made her way through.

“Uhh. Who let her in.” A girl with split dyed pink and purple hair said when she got to the sinks. Catra knew she was talking about her, but she was not in the mood to deal with that today.

Moving her hand to the soap dispenser to, you know, dispense the soap, her arm was caught by a hand that looked like a child’s hand. “You’re not allowed in here.” Caught off guard, Catra whipped her head over to see a freshman who had to look up to talk to her, with a deadly glare.

“ What the hell are you talking about Pipsqueak?” Catra retaliated with. The sound of gasps sounded around the room. “ How dare you speak to The Winter’s Bane like that.” A voice from behind her said in shock. Catra did not know who any of these girls were and she didn’t care enough to ask. “ I’m talking about the fact that you are in the Lady Rebel bathroom when you’re clearly not a player on the team.”

Oh shit. She knew these guys, basically the GSA of sports, the softball team. And what does she mean by clearly she’s not a member of the team, she’s gay, duh. And since when have they had assigned bathrooms?

“ Listen here, I came in here to wash my hands, and that’s what I’m gonna do. So excuse me, Frostbite.” The look of shock on the girl’s face was enough to make Catra’s day until something else happened when she went to re-dispense the soap.

The door was swung open to reveal Adora with a drawstring bag slung over her shoulder and a smile. The cool act Catra just had was replaced with a flush on her face. Now rushing to finish her hands, she kept her head down to not make eye-contact with the girl. Adora greeted the room of girls “ Hey team!” they all answered back “Hey She-Ra!”

“What the hell is a She-Ra.” Catra thought as she dried her hands faster to get the hell out of there. When she thought she would make it out without detection, Adora says “ Wassup Catra.” Now she had to say something or her team would beat the shit out of her; she was already on thin ice.

“Hey, Adora.” Hmm, she liked the sound of that. Adora patted her on her shoulder and smiled a megawatt smile at her. “ Well... I was wondering if you were free after school today, we have a home game today and I wanted to know if I could count on you being there.” Catra didn’t know shit about softball, but she did not want to see a frown on that beautiful face. “ Uhh…” As she was about to answer, she looked around the bathroom only to stop and see that tiny freshman pounding her fist into her palm in a threatening way. That did not scare Catra at all, but she did want to see Adora in a uniform, possibly sweating. Hmm. “Okay, yeah I’ll be there.” She could see Adora’s eyes light up when she accepted, and that was so cute. But she had to go now, Scorpia and Entrapta will wonder where she is. “ See ya’ later Adora and crew” she announced as she left the bathroom.

* * *

  
Body tingling after that experience, she headed over to the lunch line. When she got out of the line with her food tray in hand, she walked over to her friends’ table. When she got there, she saw her friends having an intense conversation, with Entrapta moving her arms around excitedly and Scorpia nodding along.

“ Hey guys, miss me?” They both turn to look at Catra happily. “ Hey Wildcat! How’s your day been?” As she asked the question, she sat down in the low quality plastic chairs set in a circle across from them and placed her tray and backpack down. “ It’s been interesting so far.” she answered “Wow, Catra that’s fascinating. You never answer Scorpia’s questions like that!” Entrapta said in amazement. Catra felt ready to change the subject when Scorpia asked, “ Well, tell us what made it so interesting!”

“ Well, I guess I met some new people today.” Catra elaborated shyly. Looking at the both of them Catra could tell they wanted to hear more, so she gave more. “ Um, I met a girl named Adora Grayskull. Do you guys know her?” Scorpia piped up. “ Yeah, I know her! We have the same English class, she’s really good at it you know.”

Entrapta was basically leaning over the table, “ HA! Aren’t you bad at English, Catra?” She was correct, how come that gorgeous jock was good at it and she sucked? “Oh, and she’s in my AP Biology class.”

How come Catra was the last to ever meet this girl? And she’s cute too. “OH, MY WILDCAT!” Catra jumped out of her thoughts to see Scorpia looking at her with wide eyes. The whole cafeteria stopped their conversations and looked over at them in surprise. “Oh geez. Sorry guys.” Scorpia said sheepishly to no one in particular.

When the cafeteria became loud again she looked pointedly at Catra, “ Catra, do you have a crush on her?”. Heat suddenly rushed to Catra’s face, she could not do this right now. But these are her friends, so she can’t lie to them. “ I just met her today Scorp, it cannot be a crush. I just think she’s cute or whatever.”

Her short friend spoke up suddenly, “Well, Catra, she does seem to be your type.” To cover up her reddening face, she begins to eat her mashed potatoes. When she didn’t respond to Entrapta, she went on further with her observations. “ Yeah according to my calculations, she does fall under your type. You know, you and Scorpia did date. And you had that crush on Lonnie-” This needs to stop. Waving her arms to get Entrapta to stop, she exclaims, ”Okay! Okay! I see the similarities!”

She needs to tell them the reason why she can’t fully accept her crush on Adora. “Guys, I’m afraid of liking her that way.” Scorpia and Entrapta give her a look of sadness. And Scorpia starts to console her, “ Hey, Catra it’s alright to want things, ok? You deserve it. You work so hard.”

Catra gives them a tight-lipped smile and lets the rest of the truth out. “ She asked me to come to her softball game today.” Speaking up out of nowhere, Entrapta says, “ The way she pitches is amazing! The velocity of the ball, her arm spins, and how her form is perfect for spinning the ball in the perfect spiral! Ahh!” Looking over at how excited her friend got, Catra smirks a little, “ Damn ‘Trap I’m starting to think you’ve got a crush on Adora.” “Nope. I just like science. Hehe.”

“Oh, pals, I’m so glad we have each other! And that our Cat’s got a crush!” Scorpia says while engulfing both Entrapta and Catra into a hug. “Ughhh. I guess I like you guys too.” Catra says with the hint of a smile. “Ah, yes. You guys are quite nice.”

* * *

  
Catra’s third and fourth-period go by pretty slow; she wanted to bang her head on the wall the entire time. Now that that is over, she needs to catch her bus and come home to that bitch.

After coming off her stop, she reminisces about her day at school and how she's going to have to tell Shadow Bitch that she needs a ride to the game.

Shadow Weaver was very secretive, to the point where Catra didn't even know where she worked. Walking up to her driveway, Catra sighs, seeing the black Mercedes under the carport. She takes her keys out of her bag and unlocks the door to her house.

Making her way to the kitchen to greet her mother, she sees her with her afternoon wine glass and bottle on the counter. Catra knows better than to ask her anything when she's wine drunk. "Hello, mother." Catra greets the cold bitch, making sure to maintain eye-contact.

As if she didn't hear Catra, Shadow Weaver keeps her head faced down, swirling her wine around in little circles.

Still waiting for her answer, Catra remains still and makes no moves. She gets a look after a minute or so. Shadow Weaver lifting her head slowly and looking at Catra with an unwavering look.

She finally slurs out, "Hello, Elizabeth. How was your tutoring?" Catra straightens up at that and prepares to answer, but Shadow Weaver slams her fist on the table loudly and yells out " I know you didn't go, you insolent child!" Her head drops onto the table with a thud, and she appears to be asleep.

Catra knows though, knows that another outburst is coming in 3, 2, 1- " You never listen to me, Elizabeth! I try and try to put some sense into that little head, but it just won't work!"

Shadow has sat up at this point. Using her wrinkly fingers to point at Catra, she makes her final statement until she'll be passed out the rest of the day. " Go to your room you bitch! How dare you give me that look, like you're better than me. I better not see you anymore tonight."

And with that Catra gives a small " Yes, mother." And walks through the pristine living room and to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! This fic will go back and forth between Adora and Catra’s POVs so be prepared for that.. 
> 
> And yeah! make sure to kudos, comment, and subscribe  
> Oops almost forgot to say this... yes Catra’s real name is Elizabeth. Noelle said it somewhere so I’m putting it here lol. Anyway Shadow Weaver changed her name when she was adopted, but Catra saw it on her original birth certificate and decided she liked it better so yeah that’s why there’s two different names.  
> Her birth parents were crazy so that’s why she’s named Catra lmao 🤣


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Adora’s pov of the first part. She has a hard time building lasting relationships.

Adora Grayskull is perfect. She has no flaws and every girl in school seems to faint at the sight of her. She’s good at school and softball. That’s all anyone knows or cares to know at least.

She was adopted at age 3 by a young woman named Mara Grayskull after her parents mysteriously disappeared. She maintains her grades and practices non-stop because she can’t afford college without the added scholarships.

She felt her whole life was meant to please others and do what they want her to do. But at what cost? Her happiness, of course. Yes, it’s true. Adora is not happy with her life at all, tiny adventures do help her go through her day a lot better.

Also, another secret. She’s never had a girlfriend before. All her teammates and classmates never knew her before high school started. She just suddenly rose in popularity when she made varsity softball in her freshman year.

She has two wonderful best friends, who know virtually nothing about her. Bow and Glimmer. They are dating so she kind of feels like a third wheel most of the time, but that’s okay. Or is it? Whatever, Adora doesn't have enough time to be depressed, she’s She-Ra, star of the Lady Rebels, pitcher extraordinaire.

So now, she’s in some random math class talking to these girls she barely knows the names of. Flexing her muscles to woo them or whatever.- “ Um, you’re in my seat and class is about to start.” A voice behind her says after she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

Ok time to apologize, asshole.” OH, I’m sorry! I guess time flew by.”

Before she made a fool of herself, she grabbed her backpack and tried to look as cool as possible coming off the desk. Man, this girl was pretty. She had pretty curly hair that went to her mid-back and two- different colored eyes. Wow.

To try to hear her talk some more, Adora asked “ Hey, I’ve never seen you around before. I’m Adora Grayskull. What’s your name?” She hoped this was flirting. Was she coming on too strong? I hope she’s not straight. Nah, she’s not straight.

The beauty responded with “ I’m Catra Weaver.” Wow even her name is pretty, Adora thought. She had to say bye to these other girls though, ugh. She put on a smile for Catra and waved to whoever those girls are.

Brain now set on a mission, the blonde gave Catra another dose of her flirting before making her way out of the classroom, trying to walk away with as much swag as possible.

Pulling out her phone to appear busy was Adora’s best skill. She generally hated talking to people if they weren’t Bow or Glimmer, but it had to be done. Sure she loved her team, but they didn’t really know that she hated to talk to people.

Her next class was English and it was her favorite. Ever since she was little, she would write poems for her crushes or Mara. She had the highest average in her class with a 100. Yes, a straight 100. She needed to get through this class and then lunch till this day was over.

But it wouldn't be completely over then, she had a home game against the Horde and it’s really important. She’s not the captain or anything, it seems like she is, but it’s actually Huntara Crimson.

She had a crush on her during her freshman year and had been let down very gently. Adora had written her a poem as she does, and instead received a note telling her why she can’t be with her along with a flower. Adora will never forget it because it was so uncharacteristic of her.

On the thought of crushes and poems, Adora thinks about writing one for Catra and giving it to her. Life is too short to wallow and think everyone doesn’t like you. Catra feels different from Adora, yes she’s hot, but also different. In what way, who knows.

So, she makes her first draft of her poem to Catra:

You look like a dream,  
Soft like a breath of fresh air.  
Can I breathe it in?

She starts simple with a haiku. But, she thinks it sounds too creepy. She was going to work on it some more until it was perfect. Then an idea popped into her head. Invite her to the softball game. Catra would get to see her play a game she was passionate about, and then after the game (when they win) Catra would run into her arms and kiss- Whoa. whoa. They had just met and Adora was already fantasizing about a kiss from her? Damn. This might be worse than the Huntara crush.

* * *

Now that English class was over, she had one more period until lunch. And before lunch, the team met up at the unofficial Lady rebel restrooms. Gosh, she hated that part of her day. So much unnecessary talk when the focus should be on the game today.

She shot Glimmer a text asking if they were going out to eat for lunch, or staying at school. And she replied with a “ Sorry ‘Dor, I’m eating with Bow today but you can come with :)”

Um no she was not going to sit in the back of Glimmer’s car while she and Bow makeout and share food. She gave Glimmer a “ No thanks, I'll eat with the team today.”

That’s a total lie. Adora will not eat with the team because she doesn’t like to unless it’s for softball reasons. She will have to eat in her car again.

Adora has learned to value her alone time. It gives her time to think. And write. Her poem does need work. A lot of work.

* * *

When class was let out, Adora ran through many thoughts in her head. With the Catra situation and the lunch situation, her brain was running from thought to thought. She decided to focus her attention on what was most important, for now. Catra.

As she walked through the halls, Adora thought about how she was going to ask Catra to the game tonight. The gesture would have to look as smooth as possible.

During her passing period, the blonde sat on a nearby seat in the hallway and got out her pen and paper. “Okay. Time to plan.” she thought.

She uncapped the pen and listed her next hours in the day:

11:30: lunch ( could I ask her then? Nah she's probably busy hanging with her cool friends and I wouldn’t want to bother her)

2:00: before the last period (wow that cutting it really close. What if she has an actual life. unlike you Adora)

Ugh. That did not work at all. Adora did not want to bother Catra, but this step was imperative in her plan for wooing Catra.

After drafting about five plans, Adora’s was at a loss. None of them seem to work and she would have to be at the restroom soon. Making a note to try again during lunch, Adora packed up her things and headed to the restroom.

* * *

On her way to the bathroom, Adora found herself thinking again. About how Catra looked this morning and how she’ll look when Adora hands her the personal poem filled with her words of admiration.

She heard some commotion approaching the door and decided to wait until it died down to enter. When she enters this place, she'll have to pretend to be a peoples person. When she's really not.

After she opened the door, she sees a Glimmer and Frosta with irritation on their faces. Was Adora late? With a glance down at her Fitbit, Adora checks that she’s right on time. So, what’s the deal?

Adora almost forgot to greet the team in her stupor, “Hey, team!” she yelled in the bathroom. And she got a response immediately, “Hey, She-Ra!”

She plasters a smile and starts to make her way over to the sinks to talk with Frosta and Glimmer.

She catches a glimpse of curly long hair and is stopped mid-stride. Adora says the first thing to come to mind, “Wassup, Catra.”

Adora wanted to die. Who says 'wassup' anymore? Interrupting her inner turmoil, the beauty personified replies with a “ Hey, Adora.”

Not letting the surprise show too much on her face, the blonde grins and pats Catra’s shoulder and barely manages to get out, “ Well... I was wondering if you were free after school today, we have a home game today and I wanted to know if I could count on you being there.”

Before the thoughts of rejection begin to surface, she hears a quiet "Sure, I'll be there."

After Catra agrees to come to the game, the blonde felt the sparks of excitement in her heart, “ Bye Adora and crew.” Even more shocked than before, the athlete thinks, " She's so cool."

* * *

  
Frozen after that interaction, Adora was unable to finish what she was doing before talking to Catra.

“ Uhh. Hello. Earth to Adora.”A black nailed hand was waved into her face.

When she blinked out her surprise, Adora smiled hugely and patted Mermista a little too hard on her back. Mermista rolled her eyes and said, “I’m out of here” and walked over to grab her bag to leave the restroom.

“Ah, don’t worry about her. She’s probably going to see Sea Hawk,” Perfuma said trying to comfort her. Adora knew that was the case, but she could never get over how blunt she was sometimes. After 2 years of knowing her, the casual snides never sat well with her.

Glimmer walked up to her and gave her a confused look. As if to set her back on track. Oh right, they were all mad at something. " Guys, what happened before I got here?" Adora finally decided to say.

Frosta decided to step up at that moment, " Your girlfriend is not allowed in this bathroom, Adora. " Frozen again, Adora could only breathe and blink at the moment.

Glimmer backed Frosta up, "Yeah, we have a rule for a reason, Adora. No girlfriends in the restroom." Deciding to speak up for herself, Adora blurted out " Then how come Spinnerella and Nettosa can be in here?"

Adora really thought she had won something there when Glimmer said, " They're both on the team, Adora."

Embarrassed, but not going down without a fight, Adora came back with, " What does Huntara have to say about this, Glimmer?" Glimmer looked done with this conversation, but she continued " Huntara made the rule, Adora. We would think you would know this because you've had plenty of girlfriends since you've made the team."

That's where they were wrong. Adora was just able to fake it that well. Besides Huntara and now Catra, she hasn't had any other crushes in high school. "Oh, ok Glimmer. She won't come back. See you guys later."

Glad that was over, Adora re-adjusted her bag and made her way to the parking lot.

* * *

  
The blonde fell into her car and exhaled loudly. The day wasn't over yet, but Adora wanted it over. Pen and paper in hand again, Adora wrote what had to be the third draft of her confession poem to Catra. This time it was a freestyle:

When I first met you,  
you were standing there.  
with your cute face

Adora wanted to chuck the paper out of the window. She couldn't figure out the right words to what was supposed to be her own feelings.

Angered, Adora struck through her paper and balled her hands up to her eyes. " I don't know why I can't get this down." she brought her hands down and breathed in and out for a minute.

She grabbed her keys and put them into the ignition, maybe some McDonald's would help her.  
\-------------

Game time was in 10 minutes, Adora scanned the crowd for Catra. Only not to find her there. "Maybe she's late," Adora thought.  
\---------  
She was not late. She didn't even come to the game. And Adora knew that things happen, but it still hurt.  
Oh, yeah. They won the game, but Adora was not focused on that.

"Bye guys," Adora said to her teammates. She went to the after-game party but left after an hour, not wanting everyone to see the disappointment on her face.

* * *

  
Pulling her car into the driveway of her house, Adora turned it off and sighed. Her mom was home luckily, so she could tell her what happened that day. Mara was always there to tell her everything would be alright since she was a little girl.

The door finally opened, the blonde called out into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" She put her shoes in the hall and walked into the kitchen, where Mara was watching Tv.

" Oh hey kiddo, sorry I didn't hear you come in. Come sit down next to me." After Mara said that, Adora sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket they had onto her legs. Once settled down, Adora turned to her mom with her legs folded under her.

"How was work mom?" Adora knew that Mara worked really hard as a nurse and was often too tired to come to her games. They were usually recorded, so she could watch them later if she wanted to.

Remote in hand to pause the TV, Mara pressed the pause button. " It was good honey, you know how it is." Adora nodded and looked around, anywhere but Mara. "I know that look, Adora. What happened at school today?" Mara grabbed Adora's hand and looked at her with a kind smile.

Adora explained, " I met a girl at school today. I invited her to our game tonight but she didn't show up." Mara had a somber look on her face when Adora said that, she reached her arm around to half-hug her daughter. "I just thought... thought she liked me a little," Adora admitted to her mother.

" Hey, remember the story I told you about how I got my first girlfriend?" The blonde rolled her eyes, "Of course I remember, mom, you used to tell it to me as a bedtime story." Mara chuckled lightly and continued, " Well, I thought she didn't like me at first, turns out she wasn't good at showing her emotions... what I'm trying to say is, sweetheart. Do what you do best, speak from your heart and she'll understand."

With a smile, Adora kissed Mara on her forehead and got up to go to bed. " Goodnight, mom. Love you." She heard a quiet "love you too," and she went up the stairs into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I did say I was gonna post this tomorrow but I got too excited and did it anyway lol  
> \- anyway subscribe, kudos, or comment how you thought see ya later


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra delves into her sappy side too, at a cost.

Catra Weaver had to be as inconspicuous as possible. Who knows if she had a softball girl with a bat following her around. Catra snuck out of the house earlier this morning to get some fresh air. She was at her limit with the tiptoeing around her mom's drunk antics.

After cussing her out to exhaustion, Shadow Weaver did, in fact, pass out, but her hearing was like a bat. Any noises Catra made were likely to be picked up until she finally went to r.e.m. sleep. The girl was unable to fully relax that night or even unwind from the confusing day she had.

Today was Saturday, and normally Catra was to go to the shelter and volunteer, but today was not the day. She needed to find a ride to the mall to pick up something very important. She needed to get that jock a gift.

Catra never knew how to explicitly explain her feeling after being raised by a literal demon, so her love language was gift-giving. She was going to ask an old friend/crush, of hers for a ride to the mall, and hope she wasn't busy. " Hey, Lonnie I got a favor to ask."

* * *

  
"Catra, you never ask for favors, this must be a big deal," Lonnie said while glancing at Catra from the driver's seat. Catra huffed, "Yeah, whatever."

Lonnie approached a red light and turned to look at Catra fully, " You know, I never really thanked you for setting me up with Rogelio and Kyle, even though you had a giant crush on me." The other girl sputtered and said, "No I did not... ok maybe a little one," while crossing her arms indignantly. The black girl laughed and sped up again, focusing her attention back on the road.

"Catra, it's in the past. And I can tell you have another crush now." Everyone was figuring out Catra immediately. " Yeah and what about it? Can't I have a high school romance like you three have?" With a chuckle, Lonnie says, " I'm not saying you can't, it just seems like a good look on you." Catra had nothing to say to that, so she just looked out the window.

* * *

  
"Okay, that'll be 30 dollars, ma'am." Lonnie joked as Catra made her way out of her car. " Haha, very funny. I'll see you around. alright?" Catra said genuinely. Lonnie started to say, " Catra, I can pick you up when you're do-," Catra interrupted her with " Nah, I'll find a way home, thanks." And with that, Lonnie waved and drove off.

Catra's mission of the day was to get something for Adora to say sorry. Even though it was not Catra's fault, it was her bitch mom's fault. Still, the sentiment was there. "Do girls still like teddy bears?" Catra thought as she went into the mall entrance. Valentine's Day was coming up also, so Catra could potentially give her two gifts.

As Catra passed by a kiosk, she saw something that caught her eye. " Ah, yes. An ancient Eternian replica necklace" said the vendor. Catra didn't pay enough attention in history class to know where Eternia was, but she sure did know that the necklace was beautiful. It was in the shape of a sword and had a blue gem in the middle of the handle.

Okay, she'll bite. " How much?" The guy looked surprised and replied, "Only $15." There was no way this was only 15 dollars. With a glance down to his name tag, Catra said, "Look Tung Lashor, I may be only 17, but I'm not stupid. There's no way this necklace can only be 15 dollars."

The man huffed and replied, " Kid, I only work here. I don't make the prices. I'm not trying to swindle you. I don't make enough to do that." The young girl scanned his face for sincerity, a skill you had to have when living with Shadow Weaver, and found it surprisingly.

" Okay, I'll take it." She said to the man. He guided her over to the register and bagged the necklace into a clear bag. " That'll be $16.20." She handed him the exact change and left, not before getting her receipt of course.

Catra checked her phone for the time and was met with a missed call from Shadow Weaver. Dammit. The time said 3 p.m. "How did the time go so fast?" Catra thought frantically. Calling Shadow Weaver back was completely off the table, so she decided to walk back home. The mall wasn't that far from her house.

Hands stuck in her pockets to protect her from the cold, Catra walked down the street on her way to her house. In the February cold, Catra was torn from going home or staying out here and freezing. The latter sounded very pleasing at the moment, but she knew that the shiny new thing she bought couldn't go to waste like that.

" Think warm thoughts," she thought. Adora's face after getting her necklace, how she would hug Catra, what Adora would smell like- Woah, nope, nope. Catra could not get this ahead of herself. They met yesterday and-and this necklace was not an engagement ring. They will not be getting married-Not yet. Ugh.

Catra planned as she made her way up her driveway, where she would hide her gift for Adora. Not in plain sight. Or should she hide it in plain sight? Her hands grabbed for her keys to open the door when the door suddenly opened to reveal her mom, with a concerned look in her eyes.

" Elizabeth Weaver! Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you." Catra barely managed to hide her confused look. "There must be someone else in here," she thought incredulously. After finishing her exclamation, the cold-hearted bitch brought her in for a hug. She hasn't gotten a hug from her since her 8th-grade graduation, in front of many others.

When the hug was over, she got a tiny threatening look from Shadow Weaver before being lead over to the couch she wasn't allowed to sit on. There sat Scorpia's two moms and Scorpia. She gave them a small wave before sitting down next to them.

" Oh gosh, Wildcat. I was so worried about you. Your mom called over to ask if you had come over to my house and I told her no- an-and." Scorpia seemed like she had just seen a ghost. "How long did she tell them I was gone?" Catra guessed it was since last night.

Mrs. D'ream addressed her warmly, " Catra Dear, we're glad you're okay. Just let your mom when you're gonna leave the house next time, okay." They all stood up and made their way to the door. "Thank you again for having us, Ms. Weaver, your home is lovely. Until later." And they were gone,

The silence in the room was thick. Catra could feel her hairs stand up on the back of her neck at the feel of her mother staring daggers into her head. She didn't speak or move. She could feel her mother's presence appear closer and closer until she felt breath on her neck. " Don't ever pull this shit ever again, or I won't look for you at all. You're dismissed."

Catra got up off the couch and walked to her room. Once the door was closed, Catra pulled her gift out of her pocket and sighed. "Where to put this," Catra contemplated. Then she saw it, a tampon box. "Eh, what you don't know can't kill you," She dropped it in there and closed it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> —wow I always end catra's parts with her being in pain, I love her I swear!!
> 
> —Next update will be this Friday or not hahaha  
>    
> Please comment, Kudos, or subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has a family bounding day with her mom after hearing some news, the lesbians both plan their confessions, magic happens

The box sat in the corner of Catra’s room for a few hours now. It wasn't that late when she got home, so she felt like there was nothing to do. It wasn't like she could go have a chat with her mother as normal daughters do. So she got to planning. On Monday she would hand Adora that necklace and say “ I’m so sorry for not coming to your game and not being able to see your shiny muscles in action,” With her hands laced together and brought to her chin like Shirley Temple.

Definitely not. That was not going to work. Sweetness was not Catra’s way of flirting. Her way was more like saying “ Here take the bag, you idiot. This is not because I like you.” While she was facing the opposite way. Perfect. But also not at all. She felt that Adora wanted nothing to do with her and had a bounty on her for not coming to a simple softball game. But that would all change once she saw the necklace. She could hand it over to one of her friends- nope that wasn’t going to work. She had made a fool of herself in front of them yesterday, so that’s out of the question. 

Walking over to the box, Catra took it out and held the bag it was kept and held it inside her palm. It really was beautiful and it would suit Adora perfectly. Truth is, Catra had only been in one relationship her whole life and it was with Scorpia. And Catra didn’t feel as strongly as she did in the relationship. Anyway, that meant she never knew how to get into long-lasting romantic relationships, where both people were interested. 

Remembering that she hadn't eaten at all, Catra decided to head out of her room and into the kitchen to get some food. Her mom rarely grocery shopped, and when she did it was for wine. So, Catra had to make do with what they had in the cabinets. She didn't know if her mother was gone or not, but decided to risk it anyway for the stake of hunger. Shadow Weaver didn't cook at all, Catra’s only meals were from school or ones she made herself.

Having made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the teen was sated enough for the day. She knew it wasn't enough, but this was all she could manage. The next day was going to be tough, she was Catra, she could do this.

* * *

She could not do this. Adora was freaking out, as she always does. She could not figure out this poem business for the life of her. And this was her thing! Maybe it wasn't anymore. She had softball, and-. Wow, that was it. Mara had said speak from the heart, but Adora could never do that. She **thought** she was good at writing, but now that was out the window. 

Knock, knock. Adora walked over to her door and opened it, seeing her mom with a bowl of fruit in her hands. “ Mom! I thought you had work on Sunday's, ” Adora said in surprise. “Well, not today. I took a day off to spend some time with you, honey, ” Mara said while setting the tray on Adora’s desk and sitting on her bed. She patted next to her to signal Adora to sit with her, and she did. 

Reaching out to hold her daughter's hand, Mara spoke up “ Adora, I have something to tell you.” Adora jumped to the worst conclusions. Cancer? Job loss? Oh gosh, they were going to be homeless. “ Hello, sweetie you there?” Mara chuckled while waving her hand in Adora’s face. “ Adora I know how you are, I’m not dying or losing my job.” Adora could've cried. She spoke up again. “ I’m dating someone.” 

Eyes almost popping out of her skull, Adora gave Mara a shocked look “ Huh? Who? Since when? Mom!” The woman rolled her eyes at her kids’ ridiculousness. “You actually know her, it's Hope.”

Hope was actually Adora’s soon to be stepmom from years ago. Adora loved her and was sad to realize she wasn't coming back, until now. Mara and Hope were dating whenever she was around 5 years old until she was 13. She was considered a mom in Adora’s eyes. Now, Adora knew why she told her that story on Friday night, it was to warm her up at the idea of Hope coming back.

“When can I see her! Omg, it's been years,” Adora cried after jumping up and spinning in a circle. Mara watched in amusement at her baby’s excitement towards the idea of a reunion. “ She wants to take things slower this time, Adora. That means you probably won't be calling her mama again so soon.” That made Adora stop celebrating. Why doesn’t Hope want to see her? It’s been four freaking years! “ But why mom? You guys were together for years! How can you go slow again?”

Mara put her hand on Adora’s shoulder to get her to sit down again. “ Honey, I know it’s hard, but it’s important to set healthy boundaries in relationships, okay? And I have to respect hers.” Understanding but disappointed, Adora gives Mara a sad little look. Out of nowhere, Mara engulfs Adora in a big hug and kisses her cheek. “ The Grayskull women are in looove!” She croons. Pushing her mom away, Adora huffs “ I’m not in love.”

Mara gives her a once over and hums, “ Sure you’re not, you got the look all over you.” In horror, the blonde drags her hands over her face, like she had a giant cockroach on her face. Mara laughs at Adora and goes over to get the forgotten fruit bowl. “ Yes you are, baby, and that’s okay.” She gives the bowl to Adora and makes her way out of the room, “ Oh, and invite her over for dinner someday. I'd love to meet her. Also, get dressed, we're going to get lunch later.” And she left, closing the door with her. Adora groaned and fell backward on her bed, spilling the fruit everywhere. 

Fork and knife in hand, Adora stared down at her waffle with a hungry expression. “ Damn kid, you make it seem like I don't feed you, ” Mara said in disbelief. Adora shrugged and began to pour her syrup all over what was soon to be a sugary disaster. The two of them went to IHOP for lunch and Adora was excited, to say the least. 

They never really get to hang out, she and Mara. Due to Mara working herself into the grave to provide for Adora since the breakup got rid of an extra income. After biting into her omelet, Mara looked over to Adora in hopes to get her to speak. Adora, almost done with her food, looked at her mom sheepishly, and started talking, “ I haven't told you the girl's name yet.” Mara sat up in interest. “ Yeah, umm. Her name is Catra. And I don't know too much about her, but what I do know is that she’s beautiful,” Adora said quickly. 

Glad to have some conversation going, Mara wiped her mouth with a napkin and spoke, “ That's great sweetheart, you got any plans for Valentine’s Day?” That's right. Adora almost forgot. It was in a week and she needed to have her plan ready by then. “ Well, I was planning on writing her a poem, you know, as I do. And I told you how the game plan went,” she looked down shyly. 

Mara contemplated her answered before speaking, “Hmm, you should definitely do something tomorrow, like ask her out for Valentine's or something.” The woman grabbed another bite of her omelet and started chewing. Adora thought her plan was good, if not simple, but it could work.

“Ok, mom. I'll do that. So, ” the blonde wiggled her eyebrows, “ Doing anything with Hope on Valentine's Day?” Mara laughed and put her hand over her face to cover the blush. “ Uh, young lady! That is none of your business, ” she said jokingly, swatting one of Adora’s hands. Adora held up her hands in surrender, “ Fine, fine! I won't pry.” 

* * *

She hated the bus. Why was it so foggy? And why do kids not wear deodorant anymore? Catra wanted it to be over. When she looked inside the small pouch of her backpack, Catra knew it was going to be a good day. She kept the necklace meant for Adora in there and planned to give it to her when the time was right.

Creeping up next to the school, the bus finally arrived. Catra said her thanks to the bus driver and stepped out. She needed to eat soon. When she got out of the cafeteria line for breakfast, she heard the loud booming of her friend’s voice. “ Hey, Wildcat!” Catra felt as if every pair of eyes in the universe just stared at her at the outburst.

She gave Scorpia a small wave as she made her way over to her. “Hey, Scorp. How you doing?” That seemed to light her up even more, “ Oh, Catra I’m so glad you’re alright! Your mom had us so worried-” Catra held up a hand to quiet her best friend down, “ I was fine, Scorpia. My mom just likes to exaggerate the truth to make it seem like I’m so irresponsible.” The girl seemed to deflate at that, “ Okay, so you did come home on Friday, right?” “Yes, Scorpia.” Her smile came back after that, “ You were at the mall, right?” Catra would have to tell her eventually, “ Yes I went to the mall on Saturday. I went to pick up a gift for… Adora.” Scorpia jumped out of her seat when Catra finished her sentence. “ Yes! Catra that’s so great. What did you get? When will you give it to her?” 

After watching her friend sit back down, Catra told her everything. Like gossiping girls in the back of a class, they reconnected over what they did over the weekend. Turns out, Scorpia Dm’d Perfuma and asked her out and of course, she said yes because Scorpia is a really great gal. “ Hey, where’s ‘Trapta?” Catra asked, missing her purple-haired friend’s face. “ Oh, she had a last-minute robotics meeting this morning. That girl was in so many stem activities it made Catra’s head spin.

When Scorpia had her mouth open to speak the bell rang out in the cafeteria. “ Wildcat, I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” “ Of course Scorp, see ya.” And Scorpia left, backpack pulled over one shoulder in her rush. Catra really loved her friends. She had told Scorpia she had a plan to give Adora this necklace, but in reality, she had no idea what she was going to do.

It was before lunch and Catra had yet to see Adora, she thought it would be easier to find her considering her popularity, but she was wrong. “ Catra!” she froze on the spot. Was she that noticeable? When she turned around, she saw a great big smile and Adora… holding something?

Adora decided that she was going to keep it nice and simple. No elaborate sonnets or haikus. Just from the heart like Mara said. The night before school, Adora got out a notebook and started writing. Maybe it sounded a little blunt, but it would have to do.

_Catra, you are pretty and I want to go out with you._

Wow, that was really blunt and not from the heart at all. She would have to do better. It’s not like she could ask her friends for help, they’ve been dating since the womb. Adora tried again, less blunt this time.

_You with the sad eyes, don’t be discouraged. Oh, I realize-_

Okay, those are just lyrics to True Colors. Adora knew she liked this girl, so why couldn’t she write a sweet poem for her? The blonde thought some more and pulled out her final draft of her poem to Huntara.

_Face and hair hot as fire, your light shines bright on me, setting me ablaze under your shimmering inferno._

What the hell. That was good. To the average eye, it looked like she was calling Huntara smoking hot, and she is, but that wasn’t what it was about. It was about Adora’s admiration for Huntara’s drive and motivation to her team and sport. So, what did Adora admire about Catra? Her face, of course, her voice, mannerisms. Oh, whatever.

_Face soft like silk and hands that carry the weight of the world, your presence enlightens me to continue._

Hopefully, Catra wasn’t able to understand poetry, or she would be in trouble. She just said that Catra was pretty in fancy form. Girls like being called pretty right? It was 11:30 and she was still stuffed from those waffles, so it was time to sleep.

This poem was hot garbage and Adora knew it. She was just hoping that Catra would appreciate the sentiment and jump into her arms. Adora got into her car and started the drive to school. Before she left, she put the poem on fancier paper and wrote it in cursive to disguise the nonsense it really was. Adora did genuinely like Catra, but it was only for her outside appearance. This poem was meant to change that, to allow Adora to know her inside and out. Not in that way, of course, they had just met. Ugh. 

Adora dragged her hands down her face when she parked in the student parking lot. She needed to wait as long as she could to see Catra. Her anxiety was through the roof at the moment, but she needed to get to her first period, regardless of the stress.

The blonde had not seen Catra at today, and she guessed it wasn’t odd because they had just met halfway through the school year. And then she saw her, way late into the day, almost lunchtime, next to the Lady Rebel bathroom. Almost like she was looking for her. Nah. “Catra!” She saw the girl stiffen at her calling her name and she hesitated, did she not want to talk? She didn’t come to the game for a reason. Shit. she was holding the poem and everything. 

Catra did eventually walk over to her though, “ Hey, Adora.” The blonde let out a sigh of relief. “ Hey, um Catra... “ I have something to give you.” They both said at the same time. The shorter girl looked in confusion at the blonde before saying again, “ I have something for you, Adora. I wanted to apologize for not coming to the game when I said I would. And because… I like you.” 

Adora’s mouth opened in shock and it stayed that way for a while, “ Hello, Adora? You gonna say anything?” She did say something, “ Wow, I- um, I have something for you too. Read it.” She handed the poem over to Catra and gauged her reaction. Her eyes read over the words and her brows furrowed. Yes! She didn’t get poetry! “ This is um, great, Adora. What does it mean?” She grabbed Catra’s hands and looked her in her eyes, “ It means I like you, too.”

* * *

What the hell. Catra was here to apologize and she confessed her feelings. Great. And Adora liked her too. And wrote her a freaking poem? This was not in Catra’s plans for today. “ I actually have something for you too,” she said while turned her backpack towards her front and unzipped the pocket. Necklace pulled out, she took one of Adora’s hands and put it there. She was nervous as hell, hands shaking like she had three cups of coffee this morning.

Adora opened her hand and took a look at what she received. She gasped a little when she saw what it was. “ Wow, Catra. I don’t know what to say,” the blonde said in awe. Without a word, Catra led them over to a side hallway, away from the lunch crowd, placed her perfectly manicured finger up to Adora’s lips, and said “ You don’t have to say anything.” And went on the tips of her toes to kiss her cheek. “ Give me your phone,” Catra said after putting out her hand, palm facing up. Adora did just that and Catra put her number in, “ Call me later, okay?” the shorter girl said before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I guess slow burn doesn't exist in this fic anymore. hehe Yeah, I couldn't wait anymore to put them together  
> their relationship reminds me so much of real relationships I see in school now, based purely on physical appearance. And I mean nothing is wrong with that at all lol. we only have 4 years and that's not a whole bunch of time to go full on romance nove
> 
> The end is near! I almost don't want it to end, but all good things must come to an end lmao  
> OK kudos, subscribe, and comment what you thought. Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora deal with the aftermath of their confessions(spoiler: it's all good)
> 
> \------  
> Also there's a make-out scene in here, it doesn't get steamy so I won't mark it but ill just say it here

Catra had no idea where that came from. When did she get so sassy? That was beside the point, she was well on her way to receiving a girlfriend that reciprocated her feelings. What a day. 

Lunch tray in hand, Catra almost strutted to her lunch table. “Wow Wildcat! You sure do look happy.” The curly-haired girl smiled at her friend, “ I sure am Scorpia.” Entrapta began to talk, “ Ooo, that expression usually means satisfaction. What are you satisfied with, Catra?” When she began to speak back her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Unknown Number: Hey Catra! I couldn’t wait to txt you until later like ur supposed to do bc I was too excited lol

Unknown number: Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner today... You know so we could hang out outside of school

Catra could feel her face heat up at the texts she read. “ What is it Cat,” Scorpia asked. “ She texted me,” Catra answered, not looking up from her phone. Not wanting to leave her hanging, she texted back.

Catra: you don't have to do anything you don't want Adora

Catra: yeah I can come over r we gonna go together or r u gonna pick me up

Catra wanted Adora nowhere near her house, who knows how Shadow Weaver would react to Adora coming over to pick her up in the middle of the day. Adora answered back:

Adora❤️: After school today we can meet up by the restroom and I’ll drive us to my house, ok?

Adora❤️: Then I can drop you off later? 

Her friends eventually gave up on talking to her as Catra became too engrossed in her phone. How would Adora be able to drop Catra off? She could come up with a good excuse, “ I have a group study session,” she would say. Study sessions don’t last way until dinner time. Ugh, whatever.

Catra: yeah, ok I can’t wait

Catra: ttyl Adora❤️

Adora❤️: See you soon, Catra

Adora stared down at her phone, after sending that last message she felt like she was on a cloud. She was in her car, again, eating lunch by herself. Maybe after she and Catra talked some more, they could eat in the car for lunch together. Saddened by her current loneliness, Adora backed out of her parking spot to go eat Wendy’s. 

Chicken nugget box empty and her stomach full, Adora thought about how she was going to have to drive Catra to her house, today. She was going to see Adora’s nasty car and want to break up before they even got together. What if she wanted to see Adora’s room? It wasn’t dirty, but it wasn’t spotless either. What if Catra judged her for living in a tiny house? There were only two bedrooms and two bathrooms, but they made do. Adora thought of other things she might have to with Catra. Nope. No more thoughts.

She had to make her way back to class anyway. But the thoughts crept back in. What if she wanted to kiss? Or hold hands? Adora could do that, she liked Catra, a lot and wanted to do romantic things with her. Adora could be brave and overcome her fear. What if Catra had a jealous ex-girlfriend waiting to fight Adora? They were teenagers and teenagers did do things like that, but was Adora cute?

* * *

Her last period felt like it could drag on forever. Adora was tapping her foot on the ground while looking at the clock. She was in AP Biology, possibly the worst and best class at the same time. The blonde enjoyed seeing her try to convince the teacher she knew better than him, and most of the time she was right. She pulled out her phone and held it under the desk so the teacher wouldn’t see her, and texted her mom to let her know Catra would be coming over. Mara texted back, “ Okay, honey. I can’t wait to meet her!” Okay, now that her mom was on board, she needed to think about what to cook for her company.

Adora was no Remy the rat, but she had a few dishes under her belt. The one she was most proficient at, was fettuccine alfredo with grilled chicken. She could make it in her sleep if she wanted to. When she was little Hope, Mara, and her used to make food in the kitchen they have now. It was a fun time for all, and if she was in the movie Inside Out, it would be a core memory. 

“Hello, you’re Adora right?” Entrapta said as she suddenly appeared next to Adora. Confused, Adora said, “ Yes, Entrapta I am. We actually were lab partners last semester.” Hand held to her chin, Entrapta thought about what Adora said and shook her head, “ Noo. Because I would have remembered that. Hmmm, oh well. 

She then walked around Adora’s seat, “ You know Catra, right?” Of course, Adora knew her, she was her... what was Catra to her? “ Yes I know her, Entrapta, ” excitedly Entrapa squealed. “ Good, because I’ve been observing people's behavior before this upcoming holiday and Catra seems to be affected. Are you familiar with it? It's called Valentine's Day.” 

Adora was glad the girl was talking to her, the conversation would make the end of class come quicker. “ I have heard of the holiday. How has Catra been acting lately?” The purple-haired girl around the class as she talked, “ You know, ‘lost in the clouds’ as you call it. Very distracted.” Was that because of Adora? Or did Catra have another suitor for Valentine's Day? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the final bell of the day ringing. She gathered all her things and left the class, saying bye to Entrapta on her way out, she didn't hear her because she was still talking to the teacher.

The excitement in her stomach was almost uncontrollable at this point, Adora walked down the halls with a huge goofy grin on her face, going to where she and Catra agreed to meet. She even gave someone a high five on her way there. The blonde saw Catra standing next to the restrooms and gave her a little wave. “ Hey, Catra,” she said shyly as came up to her. “ Hey, you ready to go or…?” The girl said as she pointed her thumb backward. “ Yeah um, follow me,” Adora said nervously. “ May I,” Adora reached for Catra’s backpack. “ Such a gentleman,” Catra joked while handing her the bag.

As the pair made their way through the high school, none knew what to say. The athlete spoke up, “ So, um. I’m really happy you said yes to this. And that you… you know like me back,” She ended the sentence with a chuckle to make it less awkward. “ Yeah, I’m glad you invited me, and that you’re wearing what I got you,” she said looking her up and down. Adora pretended like she didn’t see that, but her blush was making its way across her face. 

Once out of the building, they got to the student to the parking lot and stood before Adora’s car. “ This is them,” the blonde said proudly, holding her hand out to showcase her car. Adora’s car was a 1999 Toyota Corolla, and she loved it. She received it on her sixteenth birthday and couldn’t be more grateful, her mom had saved up for months to get it, and she presented it with a giant bow on top. Adora wrote her the sappiest poem afterward and she cried the whole night.

“ Them?” Catra questioned. Almost shocked, Adora replied, “ Catra, we’re in the 21st century. Cars can be non-binary,” with a teasing smirk. To her surprise, Catra started laughing hysterically, “ Wow, you’re a dork,” she said after. “Ok let’s get in, M’lady?” Adora used her key to open the door and held it open for Catra, “ Thank you, kind sir.” Adora ran to the other side to open the backseat door and put their backpacks in there. 

She got to the driver’s seat and took a peek over at Catra, she was patting her lap and looking around nervously. Like the nice person, she was, she put her hand over Catra’s to calm her, the girl looked at her and smiled a little. “ I like them, your car I mean.” Putting her key in the ignition and turning it over, she turned to look back at her, “ Wanna play anything? I got an aux cord on it so…” Catra opened her Spotify and held her hand out, “ Here you go.” She got the aux plugged in and asked, “ You listen to Taylor Swift, right? If not I’m getting out the car.” Adora laughed and put the car in reverse, her hand on Catra’s headrest, to look out the back window. “ Yeah, I do, she’s great.” “Good.” 

After being in the car for a few minutes and halfway through evermore, Catra asked “ What your favorite on this album? Mine’s Champagne problems.” Adora thought, then responded, “Mine’s no body no crime-” “-NO way,” Catra interrupted loudly, turning her body to see Adora. The blonde was confused, “ What’s wrong with that song?” Catra calmed down and turned back around. “ Nothing’s wrong with it, I just thought you would be a ‘tis the damn season kinda girl.” 

Adora kind of panicked in her head, but asked: “ Why’s that?” The other girl just shrugged and said “ I just guessed.” Adora sighed with relief and ungripped the steering wheel. 

* * *

Done with the drive, Adora pulled her car into the driveway in her and put it in park, and cut the car off. They both took off their seatbelts and Catra unplugged her phone from the aux. Adora grabbed both of their bags from the backseat and opened the door for Catra. They made their way to the door and Adora fished out her keys. “ Mara won’t be home until 7 tonight, so maybe we can just hang out?” Catra nodded and looked forward.

They walked in and removed their shoes, when they were done, Adora widened her arms and grinned,“ Bienvenido a mí casa!” Adora said excitedly.

Catra deadpanned. “ Are you trying to be racist?” Adora’s eyes shot open, “ No! No! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Catra laughed a squeaky laugh never heard before, “ I’m just kidding, I’m only ¼ Puerto Rican, was adopted by a black woman, and can’t speak Spanish to save my life, so you’re fine.” Adora sighed and dropped their backpacks over to the couch. “Wow, that's so crazy. I was adopted by a black woman too. If I was ever racist, I would be disowned on the spot.” The blonde gave a dry laugh and redirected the conversation, “Anyway, this is my house. Would you like a tour?” She stuck out her elbow for Catra to grab on to and they started the tour.

* * *

“And this is the kitchen,” They still walked with linked arms into the kitchen. “Wow, so spacious, Adora!” The blonde laughed and continued, “This is my favorite part of the house, aside from my room of course.” 

Her room? Would Catra have to go in there? Alone? With her mutual crush? “ That’s great. I like my room too.” Real smooth Catra. “ I’d like to come over to your house too, someday.” That would never happen, Adora. My mom is a bitch and yours is your best friend. “ Yeah, someday... So what's next on the tour?” The shorter girl said to change the topic. “ Well we can’t go in my mom's room, she didn't give me permission, but we can go to my room next!” There it was. Why was Catra nervous? Adora wouldn't force anything on her and she liked her so what was the big deal? “Sure, lead me there.”

Adora had to be a horse girl or ex-horse girl because there were still remnants of it here. She had a horse lamp, horse stickers on her door, and a giant horse plush on her bed. “ Oh, do you see SwiftWind?” Adora said as she walked over to her made-up bed, typical, and grabbed him up. “Yeah, I got him for my birthday when I was nine and loved him ever since, you know,” she spoke as she petted his multicolored mane. Catra got butterflies when Adora was talking, her crush was getting even more intense the more she spent time with this girl.

“ I have a stuffed animal too. Its name is Melog. My friend got it for me for Christmas in like the seventh grade. I never take it out anymore because I thought it wasn't cool to have stuffies anymore.” Adora walked over and put her hand over Catra’s bicep, “ You can never outgrow stuffies,” Adora put SwiftWind down and held Catra’s hands in hers. “-they need you, Catra, Melog needs you,” Catra wanted to cry. How lucky did she get to have this girl in her life? They needed to kiss. Catra wanted to kiss her, she leaned in forward and Adora moved her face and started talking, “ Did you see these trophies over here?” What happened. She didn’t see the trophies because she was looking at Adora’s lips.

“ Huh?” Catra turned over to look at the shelf Adora was turning her head toward. “ My trophies,” oh great MVP, now come back over here and kiss her, you dumb idiot. “ Oh that’s cool, Adora, but weren’t we about to do something?” Adora looked around the room like she was trying to find something, “ Do you wanna see my adoption day photos?” What. Okay, baby Adora sounded cute, but she was definitely sure they were about to kiss. “Yeah, I want to see them, babe,” Catra had to do something to nudge Adora in the right direction, the direction of her lips. Adora froze and chuckled, “Okay, they’re over here.” They walked over to Adora’s desk and the girl held the picture frame. “Okay, this is my mom, Mara. And that’s me.” There was a black woman with a long sleek high braid and a little blonde girl on her hip, waving to the camera. 

“ Damn, Adora your mom is pretty, I might have a crush on her. I see where you get it from.” Adora sputtered and blushed to her neck. “Catra, you know that’s not how that works. And you’ll get to see her later, to prove that theory of yours.” Catra smirked and put her hand on Adora’s shoulder, “ I’m just teasing, you’re all I have eyes for.” The blonde girl looked like she was going to combust on the spot. That shoulder still was toned as hell. “ C-Catra…”At the sound of the front door opening, they both jumped apart, like they were doing something sneaky. “I’m home, Adora!” Catra heard Adora’s mom say. “Okay, let’s go meet my mom, c’mon!” 

* * *

  
  


Mara really was beautiful in real life she thought, her even caramel skin made Catra wish her uneven tan was like that. “ Hello, Ms. Grayskull, it’s nice to meet you, your home is lovely,” Catra said, using her charm her mother taught her, ugh bitch. Not her though, Mara was a spectacle, she and Adora couldn’t date anymore, she was her new mom. “ Catra, is it? Adora’s told me so much about you, and you don’t have to call me that. Call me Mara instead.” She was in heaven right now. Wait, what? Adora’s been talking about her? “Mom!” Adora whined out. Mara chuckled and the outcry. “ So, Catra what are your plans for Valentine's Day?” Now it was Catra’s turn to blush. “ Um, nothing Ms. Gray- Mara. Mara looked pleased to hear that, “ My Adora has nothing planned that day, right hun?” Adora’s face looked like a tomato, “ Nope, nothing at all.” the blonde kept sinking in her seat at the kitchen table. Both Mara and Catra started laughing at the display. Adora sat up quickly, “Who’s ready to eat?” Mara and Catra raised their hands excitedly and high fived.

Adora gave them a wink and went to the wall to grab her apron where it was hanging. Catra watched with rapt attention as Adora tied her apron strings behind her back and got the pans out of the cabinet to start cooking. She turned back around and looked at Catra, “ Any allergies?” Yeah, she was lactose intolerant and could not deal with the aftermath of eating dairy at her soon to be girlfriend’s house. “ Yeah, I’m lactose intolerant,” she said embarrassed. Great, now everyone knows Catra can’t eat milk without running to the bathroom. Adora’s eyes widen and look at Mara. Mara was confused and shook her head, then Adora explained, “ I was going to make my special fettuccine Alfredo tonight.” Oh wow, Catra’s gastrointestinal issues ruined her whole date and she’ll have to go home. But, to her surprise, Adora slammed her fist on the table and announced, “ But dinner is not ruined!”

Adora turned and got different ingredients needed for her new dish. Catra looked at Mara and decided to make new conversation, “So, Adora really has no plans for this Friday?” Mara gave Catra a raised eyebrow and asked, “Nope, nothing. She hasn’t told me anything, at least. You wanna do something with her?” The younger checked if Adora could hear the conversation and when it was deemed safe, she answered honestly, “ Yes, I want to do something.” Mara hummed in approval and peeked over at Adora boiling noodles. “ Well I can help you a little, you see, my baby doesn’t like big fancy things and she likes really personal things, so try to do that.” Catra stared in horror at her and Mara started laughing at her. “ Hey don't stress it, kid, just do what you like and go with the flow.” They stopped their conversation abruptly when they heard Adora come back to the table.

“ Okay dinner is served!” Adora said as she placed the spaghetti dish down on the dinner table. The hard work had been worth it. Not like spaghetti was hard to make or anything. Adora gave everyone plates and set spaghetti on all of them. “ Drinks,” she asked at the table. They both answered with water and Adora got three water bottles out of the fridge for them. Catra looked at Adora and gave a quiet thank you. The blonde responded with a hum.

* * *

When everyone’s stomachs were full and cheeks sore from laughing, Adora checked her Fitbit for the time and realized it was almost 8 o’clock. She turned to look at Catra and said, “Hey, it’s getting late, want me to drive you home? Not like I don’t want you to stay or anything, but it’s a school night and I want you to get your rest,” Catra smiled at her and nodded. The blonde then went to the couch and picked up Catra’s backpack. Mara sat up with Catra and led her over to the front door. “Thank you for coming, Catra, you are welcome here anytime. It was nice to meet you.” Mara grinned and pulled her in for a hug. Once pulled out of the hug, Catra answered “ Thanks, Mara, I enjoyed it. I'll make sure to come back.” Adora finally gathered her keys and Catra’s bag and looked at her mom, “ I'll see you later, Mom.”

Mara opened the door and they both walked out, Catra waved at Mara and the girls got into Adora’s car after the blonde put Catras backpack in the backseat. Adora turned her car on and put the heat on because it was cold outside and she didn't want to freeze in this ice bucket. Catra spoke up next to her as she put the car in maximum heat, “ Hey, I'm really glad you invited me over tonight, your mom is really cool, Adora.” Adora looked over at the girl when she was finished talking and smiled at her, “ I'm happy you enjoyed it, so um do you wanna listen to your music again?” Catra nodded and plugged the aux into her phone, then the sound of folklore enveloped the car. Adora put the car in reverse and backed out of her driveway. 

With Catra giving directions to her house, Adora developed a sense of dread at the thought of dropping her off at home. Adora liked her a lot and wanted to spend more time with her, so she asked, “Catra if you don't mind, did you want to go on a date with me on Friday? Like, as girlfriends?” Catra bit down a smile and turned her body to look at Adora’s side profile, “Yes, I will go on a date with you, Adora.” Adora quickly turned her head to look at Catra, she asked excitedly, “Really?” Catra nodded and said yes to that. “ Oh that's so great, I've been thinking about how to ask that and it just slipped out right there,” Adora said relieved. She could hear a giggle out of Catra, “ That's crazy, I was just talking to Mara about how to ask you.” 

They fell into comfortable silence until Catra gave her final direction when they made it onto her street, “ Um, can you park like right here, and turn your headlights off?” Adora did just that with mild confusion and unbuckled her seatbelt to look at Catra fully. It was a little dark, but she could still see her pretty eyes. She fiddled with her hair and looked around Adora’s car, Adora grabbed her hands like before and put hers over them, Catra stopped her flitting gaze and stared directly into Adora’s eyes. ‘Betty’ playing in the background was not a big help, but Adora fought through it.

“ Listen, Catra, I know it's fast, but I really like you and I want to kiss you, like right now.” Adora waited for Catra to respond, and could only take in her look of surprise. The girl looked at Adora and leaned over the console to grab the blonde’s face, “ Okay.” Adora put her hands on Catra’s face and closed her eyes. In reality, she had no idea what she was supposed to do now. Her eyes were closed and she had her hands on her soft face, but what was next? The blonde leaned in even more until their lips were pressed together, and felt the heat of the other girl next to her. It was clumsy and uncoordinated, but it made Adora’s stomach fill with warmth that she couldn't describe, even in the most descriptive poem. Her hands fell to Catra’s shoulders and she felt hands travel up to her hair. Catra moved more in her seat to sit on her knees. Now taller than Adora, Catra used that leverage to pull out Adora’s ponytail, hands able to drag through the blonde strands. The blonde let out a sigh and moved her hands lower, to her waist now. She felt like she was about to float away. Was that a tongue? Okay, now Catra’s tongue was in her mouth. Adora tried hard to catch up to Catra, but it felt like she couldn't. She tried to concentrate on the feel of Catra’s tongue exploring the spaces of her mouth but felt something else creeping up her back. Yeah nope, it was time to stop this. Adora put her hands back on her girlfriend’s shoulders to nudge her off. 

They both leaned back, opened their eyes, and gazed at each other. Catra laughed loudly, “Omg your face is so red! Oh wow, that was great.” Catra sat back correctly in her seat and angled her body to look at Adora, who was still panting, despite being the athlete. “ Yeah. That was awesome. I've never done anything like that before.” Catra had a surprised look on her face and replied, “ Me either, well there's a first time for everything right?” Adora smiled hard and went over to hug Catra. “ You're so right Catra. I'm so glad I met you.” Catra had a bit of blush rise to her cheeks and she looked out of Adora's window, “ Yeah I'm glad too, well I've got to go. I'll text you, okay?” The blonde nodded and reached behind her seat to get Catra’s backpack and brought it up to her. Catra kissed her on the cheek, opened and closed the door, and walked to her house, three doors down. 

Adora did want to know why Catra was not comfortable with dropping her off in front of her house, but at the end of the day, their relationship was still brand new and Catra didn't have to share information like that. Adora watched as Catra opened her door and made it inside, put her headlights back on, and turned out of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll could understand the text abbreviations lol  
> Catra is definitely the type to text without auto caps on
> 
> Yeah this is almost the end. I'm sad but I want to see these lesbians live happily ever after, at least the most you can while in high school.
> 
> anyway, COMMENT please I'd love to know what you guys think, you can even be mean this time haha  
> okay see you next time , kudos


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora do something special for Valentine’s Day and Adora reconciles with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the final chapter. I loved writing this and I hope you enjoy.

The days leading up to Valentine’s Day felt like a blur to Catra. When she got home the night of her date(?) with Adora, her mom was in a frenzy. Yeah, ok she didn’t really explain what she had been doing to her mom because she had a feeling she was kind of homophobic. Shadow Weaver had never fully expressed that, but Catra had been gay all of her life and she saw the look on her mother’s face when she put Tinkerbell stickers all over the place, of course, she just put the hot purple fairy and the occasional pirate fairy everywhere. But that was in the past. It was time to think about the now. And to stop thinking about her mom, period. 

Anyway, She and Adora went to eat lunch with each other every day since they hung out together on Monday. Catra’s friends were cool with it, so it wasn’t that big a deal. In fact, Scorpia started sitting with Perfuma and Entrapta sat with her teammates from Robotics. They weren’t breaking apart or anything, distance is good for healthy friendships. But anyways, she and Adora had planned what they were doing for the holiday and agreed on going to a restaurant. They were in high school and they couldn't go anywhere too fancy, so they chose Olive Garden. And that was all right with Catra. 

Catra texted Adora at the end of her last class on Friday.

Catra: hey cutie;) what time are you picking me up today??

Adora❤️: umm about 8? My coach gave us a last minute practice bc our last game is coming up soon.

Catra: oh ok, I’ll be ready @ 8 then... remember DON'T pick me up @ my house... I don’t feel like my mom beating my ass

The two of them had talked about their relationships with their moms while they had lunch in Adora’s enby mobile. Catra was a little jealous of how Mara treated Adora compared to how her bitch of a mother treats her, but at least she gets to come over to enjoy her company. They also chatted about how their experiences being adopted and having a mother that was a different race than them. Adora, at the time, had said, “ Yeah, in public, when I was younger, a lot of people thought she was my nanny or she was trying to take me but, she was all I knew so..” And at the end of that conversation, they realized they had more in common than they thought. 

Catra’s phone buzzed in her hand and she opened the message again.

Adora❤️: okay, for sure! I can’t wait ttyl

Catra: see u ltr bb ;)

And that was it. She decided to also pay attention in class while she was in it. She looked around the classroom at the students doing the same thing she was just doing, on their phones. They were probably planning dates for the evening. This teacher was pretty chill, so he wouldn’t make the class fail or anything. The curly-haired girl glanced out the window and saw a flash of blonde pass by. Wait was that Adora? Blonde hair color doesn’t belong to just Adora, she was just being antsy. Then the blonde head stopped when Catra started to look away. A blue eye made its way in the corner of the rectangular window of the classroom door. Yeah, that was Adora. A buzz.

Adora❤️: you see me??

Catra wanted to roll her eyes at the message, but it was too cute to play off. 

Catra: yes i see u and ur dumb hair poof lol

Adora❤️: Can you leave the class for a bit? I have something for you

Catra: no he’s saying some rly important stuff rn

Adora❤️: haha i know for a fact that he’s not. That’s an elective and I see everyone else on their phones. Adora❤️: C’mon, just ask to use the bathroom or smth

Catra: ok I’ll try hehe

Catra peeked over at the window and saw Adora staring right at her with a goofy grin and a thumbs up. She sighed and looked over at her teacher, he gave up on teaching the class while Catra was texting, and he was sitting at his desk typing away at something. She grabbed her phone and made her way to the front of the class. The class was small so she didn’t have to walk far, “ Mister, Can I use the restroom?” He nodded and pointed with his thumb behind him, “ Take a pass.” The girl went over to the bathroom passes behind him, grabbed one, put the string that held the pass around her wrist, and made her way to the exit. She couldn’t see Adora anymore and thought she was hiding so the teacher wouldn’t see her. She opened the door, left the classroom, and closed it behind her. And to her left was Adora. 

She felt a smile creep on her face at the sight of Adora. The other girl had her arms behind her back and that was the obvious sign that she had something behind her back. “ You got something for me?” Okay, now she was blushing, they were both blushing at this point. There were a couple of kids walking through the hallway, so they got to see this display in full view. “ Yeah, um Catra I couldn’t wait to see you, so I had to come to meet you here. I hope that’s okay?” This idiot was so cute. Catra got closer and pressed a kiss on her cheek, “ it’s alright, babe. I’m actually glad you’re here, that class was boring as hell.”

Adora still smiled at Catra while getting ready to reveal her surprise. Please don’t be flowers, please don’t be flowers, please don’t be flowers. The blonde reached behind and revealed a heart box with a note taped to it. “ Here you go, Cat,” the girl stepped back a little to look at Catra’s reaction. It was thankfully not flowers, but she felt warmth coming from the bottom of the box in her hands. “ You can open it, you can read the note after” she heard Adora say. She took the top off the heart box and she saw Adora reach for it, so she gave it to her to hold. It was Chick-fil-A nuggets shaped in a heart. This was the gayest and homophobic gift she had ever received. “ Wow, I love it Adora. Thank you so much.” 

She went in for a side hug so that she wouldn’t spill any of the chicken on the ground. They came out of the tight embrace and she picked up one nugget and put it in her mouth to eat, smiling as she chewed. 

She reached out her hand to Adora to get the note that she had yet to read. “ Oh no, you don’t have to read it, I know you don’t like this kinda stuff.” Catra’s eyebrows furrowed and she put a hand on her hip, “ Adora if you wrote it, I want to read it, okay?” The blonde gave in and handed over the top to Catra for her to read. It read:

_Dear Catra,_

_This chicken is for you. I know you like chicken and I wanted to give you this special treat. I’m probably standing right in front of you as you read this, and that’s pretty awkward, so cut me some slack. Anyway, I hope you liked it and know that you’re appreciated._

_From, Adora_

Wow, this was probably the nicest and well thought out gift she's ever gotten in her life. Okay, don't cry. “Adora, you really don't know how much this means to me. I appreciate you too.” The taller girl smiled at her and then gave Catra the top of the box. “ I have to go soon, I’m actually in softball class right now and I skipped it to come so you.” Catra’s eyes widened and she started shaking her head, “ Woah, Adora you did not have to do that for me.” Adora put her hand up to stop Catra’s refusal, “ I wanted to, okay? And I liked it. Ok. Ok. I gotta get back, I’ll see you at 8,” Adora walked backward while waving to Catra. When Catra waved back, the blonde turned around and ran off in the direction of the gym. 

She got back into the classroom and put the pass back over behind the teacher. Everyone was still on their phones and didn’t seem to notice she had this heart in her hands, but she was glad because the extra attention was not wanted. 

15 minutes later, the bell rang. Catra got her backpack from its spot next to her desk and pulled it onto her shoulder. she grabbed her chicken box and phone. Then, she stood up and left the classroom.

On the way to her bus, Catra opened her chicken box and ate some more out of it. There were so many people with stuffed bears and balloons trying to slip their way through the slim doors of the bus. Catra wanted to laugh so badly at the displays, but she held it on and looked for her bus number. She found it and sped up her walking because her bus driver was kind of an asshole. The girl got on the bus and sat in the front. (Only so she can get off better when her stop comes, she’s not lame or anything). A couple of minutes later, and the bus pulled off. 

* * *

Adora was sweating hard. She didn’t think her coach would make them run today, so she was kind of mad at that. When they were done doing laps around the track field, her coach called for the team to have a water break. Thank goodness, she wasn’t that keen on running non-stop for an hour. They barely ran in the game, so why did she have to do it now? 

The blonde made her way to her water bottle and sat down on the bench next to the track with it in her hand. Then, someone came from behind her, “Mind if I sit with you?” It was Glimmer. She honestly was tired of the girl and she was a horrible friend, but she was tired and didn’t want to fight. She nodded at the multi-colored haired girl and she sat down. “So, I heard you got another girlfriend,” she said as she twisted to look at Adora’s reaction. Of course, she didn’t know Adora has never had a girlfriend before. “ Yeah kinda, I guess.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow in confusion and fully turned her body to look at the blonde. “ What do you mean ‘kinda’?” Adora wanted to roll her eyes at the girl, but she powered through, “ I mean, we aren’t dating yet. We’re just talking. I mean- why do you want to know so much?” Adora got defensive because she was all in her business now. Glimmer raised her hands up and nervously chuckled. “ Woah, ‘Dor, the team just wanted to know, you barely talk to us.” 

Adora was almost livid, they never tried to talk to her anyway. She was just She-Ra or whatever. “ Glimmer, you guys don’t talk to me! You know nothing about me because you all hang out with each other and not me!” She’s up now. Adora cannot take this. She needs to be happy for Catra today. She can’t be in a bad mood. “ I gotta go.” The blonde started walking away and Glimmer just watched in silence. 

She had no idea what she was going to do. Headed for the middle of the football field within the track, she had one person she had to talk to. Coach. “ Coach, I gotta go early.” Her Coach looked at her strangely and put his hands on his hips. He was a man so she could use the oldest trick in the book to get far away from here. “ I’m having you know, monthly problems,” she put her hands in front of her stomach and waved them around. 

His eyes grew wide and he cleared his throat, “ Yeah, She-Ra, I’ll be seeing you, get some rest.” She put on an uncomfortable face and raised her hand weakly. Then, she was gone. On the way to the locker room to change, she thought about the interaction that just happened between her and Glimmer. She knew she meant well, but she's not doing what she thinks she's doing. Glimmer spent her time with Now all the time and never took the time to get to know Adora at all. It was time for new friends. Maybe Catra’s friends would like her. 

When she got her previous clothes and necklace back on, she made her way out of the room, only to stop at the sound of her name, “Adora!” Huh. She heard it again, then she saw Glimmer come around the corner of some lockers. “Adora, hey, um can we talk for a sec?” Since when did she want to talk. “ Sure.”

She walked fully up to Adora while her hands were fidgeting, “ I wanted to say sorry. You know, it's been 3 whole years since we've started being friends and I feel like I haven't been pulling my weight.” when Adora didn't respond, she resumed, “ And I want to get better at this and do what best friends do, because I think you're really awesome, Adora.” Wow. That was unexpected. The taller girl nodded and said, “ Yeah, okay Glimmer. We’ll try.” The other girl got excited and hopped in place, “ Okay, you won’t regret this, Adora! Me and Bow will make sure to include you more.” Adora smiled at her and adjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder to hint that she was ready to leave. “I’ll catch you later Glim.” Glimmer headed for the exit and held it open for Adora to leave. And she went back to practice. 

Adoras mind was fried. How could she go on a date like this? She needed to finish a little homework and write this poem for Catra. But what was the point of the poem when catra didn’t understand poetry? Ugh. Maybe she can skip the poem. Catra liked the food she got her today, so maybe the dinner would be enough tonight. She touched her necklace with a fond smile and got her car into gear to reverse. Maybe she could get Catra some flowers when she picked her up? But would they just sit in her car? Too much thought. 

  
  


She managed to get home safely without crashing her beloved car, so that was a win, but it was time for this math homework. 

  
  


With a glance at her Fitbit, Adora gasped at the time. When did it turn 7:25? She was so behind on time. And she wasn’t even dressed yet. Adora had no idea what outfit was best, but she managed to pick one and take a shower. The blonde stood in the mirror and surveyed the [outfit](https://cdn.lookastic.com/looks/red-denim-jacket-white-and-black-crew-neck-t-shirt-blue-wide-leg-pants-large-33589.jpg) she had on. It was nice enough for a date and not too fancy for the Olive Garden. Perfect. She decided whether or not to keep her hair up or down and decided to keep it up, sprayed on some cologne, made sure her necklace looked nice, and grabbed her wallet. 

She looked around her house one last time before she left. Mara had something to do tonight and told her she wouldn’t be back until later, but she knew what that meant, she was going on a date too! She was glad her mom was finally able to relax and focus on her own life for a change. And hopefully, she’ll get her stepmom back in the process. She gathered herself and walked out her front door, locking the door afterwards. 

On the way to Catra’s house, Adora thought about what it would be like to actually walk up to Catra’s door. She would park and walk up in her cute outfit, her mom would peek out the window and call for Catra to get ready. Then she would knock on the door and act nice to her mom and wait with her for Catra to be ready. Oh well, a girl can dream. What she needed to think about was that a girl actually liked her and was about to go on a date with her. And they kissed! Wow how could she forget that kiss. Butterflies rose up in her belly just at the thought. She was right here, in this seat, getting felt up. What was Catra gonna wear? Was she a dressy kind of gal? Would she wear sweatpants? Oh my God, that would be horrible. 

She turned onto her street and turned her lights off, sent Catra a text to let her know that she was parked on her street, then she waited. And waited. And waited. Okay, it had been 20 minutes since she texted Catra and she didn’t get a response. Was she being stood up? No, she and Catra planned this and she could tell Catra was excited. What was happening? Then she saw a figure running down the street, and she realized it was Catra. She unlocked her doors and watched as her girlfriend almost jumped inside her car. 

“ Hey, Adora.” She had a smirk on her face, but her breath was still labored from the run. “ Hey, Cat.” If the car still had the lights on, Adora’s blush would be clear as day. Catra leaned in to kiss Adora on the lips, full of force and passion. The blonde groaned a little as the kiss went on and put her hand on Catra’s cheek to hold her steady. And just when she felt the butterflies creep up again, the curly-haired girl pulled back and grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles. “ That was a ‘sorry I was late kiss’, ” Adora chuckled and waited for the other girl to put her seatbelt on so that they could leave, “ It's alright, Catra I'm fine, and I'm not complaining either. Maybe I should just tell you the wrong time, so you can always be late.” Catra rolled her eyes and fake punched the other girl’s shoulder, “ You’re such an idiot!” Adora laughed loudly, “ Ow, and yes I am an idiot, only for you.” This was such a corny conversation, and Adora loved it. 

The blonde turned her lights on the car back on and put the car in gear.“ Ready to go, m’lady, ” Adora asked and turned her head to see Catra’s face. She gave her a determined grin and replied, “ Let's do this.”

Over the car ride, Catra and Adora talked about their day. Adora had learned that Catra was late because she had to wait until her mom got wine drunk again, so she could leave without detection. “ She was being so unpredictable, I had this [other outfit](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0511/4373/products/DSC_0215_f0a340d0-32c5-40da-b31c-1813b696085c.jpg?v=1584775969) I wanted to wear...It would have knocked your socks off, but I didn't know if she would be awake or not when I came home.” Knock her socks off huh. Adora hummed and said, “ what were you gonna wear? If you don't- um mind me asking.” Adora wanted to act as cool as possible, but it was hard to when Catra phrased her words like that. “Damn, Adora are you trying to put the moves on me already? I know we're lesbians, but we cannot go that fast.” Adora was going to die before her first-ever date. 

She saw Catra head turned to look her way under the streetlights and peeked over at her, “ Ugh. Catra you know what I'm talking about. This is hard.” A squeaky laugh sounded out and she made sure her head was focused on the road. “ Why are you so easy to rile up? God, I wish I could see your face fully, ” Adora whipped her head to look at Catra and she relented, “ Ok, ok. It was just a mini dress. I wish I had it on. It makes my ass look so good.” The blonde was so close to opening the door and jumping into traffic. “ Ok. Ok. Now I'll stop.” The blonde let out a sigh of relief and wiped her sweating palms on her jeans while stopping at a red light, she felt soft hands make their way to hers and she looked over to who they belonged to. “ Babe, look. Please promise to tell me when I go too far, I will stop.100 percent. I like teasing you, but not at the expense of your comfort, ok?” Her heterochromatic eyes looked into her own and she felt calmer, “ Okay, Cat, I will. I promise.” Then she felt a pat and she put her hand back on the wheel, leaving the other one in Catra’s hand. 

* * *

When they arrived it was super busy. It was Valentine's night in the city, this was a ‘cheap’ restaurant, and the food was good. 

“ Sorry, the wait is so long, Catra.” Catra led them over to one of the seating area benches and sat down, pulling at Adora's hand to guide her down. “ No worries. As long as you're here.” she leaned her head on the blonde girl's shoulder and put their hands together on her knee. Adora took this time to check who else was at the restaurant like them. There were mostly younger couples and a few older couples there, laughing and smiling at their loved ones. She thought about what it would be like to be old with Catra.

“ Cat.” The other girl hummed in response. “ What do you want to do in the future?” At the question, Catra popped up. She turned her body around to face Adora on the narrow bench. “ I don't know, maybe a stripper.” she gave her a fixed expression and waited for her to try again, “ Ok. I'll be serious. I want to be an accountant.” Adora looked surprised at Catra’s choice and wanted to know more, “ Why that?” Catra chuckled and looked around the building, doing her best to avoid eye contact, “ I don't know, I like math, so why not?” She learned more about this girl every day, “ That's great, Catra. I'm glad you have something you like.” 

The curly-haired girl spoke up when she was done, “So, what do you want to do?” Adora was met with different reactions for her choice in career from different people, so she was kind of hesitant to tell Catra, but she did anyway. “ I want to be an English professor.” The other girl’s face turned into a little smile, “ Wow, professor. Will I be able to call you Dr.?” Adora was glad they were in teasing territory and not ridiculing territory. “ Yes you will. Call me Dr. Grayskull.” they both broke into a fit of giggles at the joke. Catra wiped a tear from her eye and opened her mouth to speak when their pager started to buzz and light up in Adora's hand. “ Well, it's time, shall we?” The blonde stood and held her elbow out for Catra, and it was held in an instant. “ Let's go.”

They sat down at a booth the hostess led them to and smiled at each other. “ I haven't told you this yet, but you look really beautiful. I mean you're always beautiful, but you know-it's what you're supposed to say, and yeah I'll stop talking.” Catra grabbed Adora's hands from the other side of the booth and squeezed them. “ Thank you, this [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/66/bf/f4/66bff44b157322aee3a39d4b2c748929.jpg) is not really fit for this type of food, you know. So I was like fashion or functionality? And I chose fashion of course, and now my pants won't fit when I leave because I'm gonna be so full on lasagna. They both laughed at that. “ I like how honest you are Catra, you never hesitate to speak your mind.” Catra shrugged, “ It's a blessing and a curse.” 

Their waiter came and asked for their drinks, they both said water and he was off. “ Man, do I look old enough to be 21?” Adora looked up at Catra from her menu and studied her face. It was angular and had freckles, that might confuse anyone and she had her hair into a [half-up hairdo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/39/96/aa/3996aab1d9f0db06083ac20ffcd2ded8.jpg) that rounded her face a bit. “ Sorry Cat, you look your age.” The other girl sighed in fake dismay and crossed her arms. “ Guess we're not getting drunk tonight ‘Dor, oh well.” she had a bright grin on her face and uncrossed her arms to put her elbows on the table. The tan girl rested her chin on her hands and looked at Adora with curiosity. 

“ What, ” Adora said with a nervous laugh. Catra tilted her head to the side, “ I don't know, I just think you're pretty.” Adora's felt her face warm up again and she knew she had to combat Catra’s extreme bluntness. Two could play at this game. “ aw Cat, thanks. But I think you're prettier. You know-” Before she could finish the sentence the waiter came again, but this time with breadsticks and their waters. Catra thanked the guy and started eating a breadstick. “ What were you going to say, Adora?” it was time to give up. “ It was nothing. I was trying to see how brutally honest I could get and make you blush.” Catra chuckled and put her food down, “ There's a lot of things you can say to make me blush, you just have to figure it out.” Was that an open invitation? Okay, she’ll try.

Their waiter was on the way with their food and she managed to turn Catra beet red. It wasn't hard, she just found something that got her going and teased her relentlessly about it. “ Wow it looks so yummy, thank you.” She said as her plate was set in front of her. Thanks were said from Catra too and then they were left with just food. 

“ I thought you were lactose intolerant, ” Adora asked after taking a peek at Catra’s food. Catra looked surprised and looked down to avoid the blonde's face. “ I'm not going back to your house aren't I? I'm fine if I go home after this.” Adora didn't have any food sensitivities or allergies, so this was foreign to her, “Sorry if that was too much to ask.” The other girl's head rose up to look at Adora, “ It's okay, let's just eat, okay?” She nodded.

They finished eating and they both felt full as tics. Catra had moved over to Adora’s side of the booth and they were holding hands under the table. “That was great.” Catra said as she patted her stomach. Adora laughed at the display and watched as their waiter came to their table with the receipt, “ Have a good night,” He said and left them. 

“ Okay, I guess we have to go now.” Catra frowned a little bit and made her way out of the booth. “ I need to button my pants back up.” Adora looked down and did see Catra’s pants unbuttoned. When did she do that? “Adora, we have been over this. You keep on staring at me like you wanna cop a feel or something. We’re only on the first date.” Catra had a smirk on her face and put a hand out for Adora to use to get out of the booth. She got out and shoved Catra lightly, “ Ugh, you’re a jerk!” The shorter girl laughed and grabbed her girlfriends hand. The girls left the building and got into Adora’s car.

* * *

She was nervous. What happened now? They just dated and enjoyed each other's company, so what was left. All of her previous bravado had melted away. Catra watched as Adora drove. She saw her focused face and strong jaw, and swooned. She must have been staring a little too long because Adora turned her head to look back at her, her eyes moved around as quickly as possible to avoid embarrassment. “ Cat, we’re here.” Huh? She was not staring at Adora for that long, did she?

“ Can I ask you something?” The brunette asked after she unbuckled her seatbelt. Adora nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt to look in Catra’s eyes. Now she was getting more nervous. She had to do this. “Will-you-be-my-girlfriend,” it came out in a jumble. That wasn’t so hard, was it? Now, for the reaction.  
  


“Yes, of course, Catra.”

That’s it? They’re girlfriends now? That was easy. Wow. Why was she so worried again? She saw Adora lean forward out of her seat to kiss her. The blonde pulled her in with a hand on the back of her head and the last remnants of nerves melted away. Adora pressed more urgently and Catra gasped at the feel of it, the warmth of the body in front of her. Then, tongues were added and Catra’s body rose in heat. Her neck was starting to hurt from the weird position, so she pulled away from her girlfriend and shifted her body onto her knees in the seat. They were both gasping for breath at that point and laughed at the sight of each other.

“ That was fun, ” Adora said heavily. She was totally not done yet. It was a very risky move, but she decided to do it anyway, the shorter girl turned on her knees and leaned over the console. To meet their lips together again. This time she sucked on Adora’s tongue and the blonde loudly gasped. She jerked her head back so hard it hit her window and she groaned. Ambiance ruined, Catra’s face morphed into a look of horror. “ Are you okay?” The blonde nodded and put an assuring hand out on the other girl's shoulder. “ That tongue thing is crazy. I couldn't take it, ” the athlete explained with a chuckle. Catra sighed with relief and got back into the passenger seat. 

“ Okay, now it's awkward. “

Adora and Catra sat in silence with each other until the latter spoke up, “ Look, Adora, it's okay to make mistakes. We can make them together, alright? We have all the time in the world.” The aforementioned girl looked at Catra like she hung the stars, “ Really?”

Catra reached for her hand and linked their pinkies, “Nothing really bad can happen as long as we stick together.” Adora squeezed their pinkies, “ You promise?” The paired hands were lifted and kissed by Catra, “ I promise. Now, I gotta go before my mom wakes up. See you later, okay?” Adora nodded.

And she got out of the car and went down the street to her house. 

Adora loved poems and all things sappy, but that was by far the most romantic thing ever. She could write on and on about the experience, then she decided that this was something she didn’t need to share. 

She drove out of Catra’s street and went on to her house. Ready, for the opportunity to talk to her again when she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoed you like what I wrote<3 this is the longest thing I’ve ever written so I’m proud of myself for that. 
> 
> Any way I might do a prom thing with these two at some point but who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't... oh well lol  
> — this fic is basically done lol I just love to edit it to perfection  
> Kudos, subscribe, or comment to let me know what you think


End file.
